warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Tribute
} | name = Tribute | gameimage = TributeIcon.png | cardimage = Tribute.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 50 | description = Extract an offering from an enemy in the form of a random Ability Buff. Survivor's attacks are weakened. | damage = 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 | duration = 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 s (debuff) 120 s (Dust/Thorns/Entangle) 90 s (Full Moon) | range = 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 m (cast range) 30 m (Dust radius) 40 m (Thorns radius) 10 m (Entangle radius) | info = *Targeting an enemy up to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters away, Titania forcefully ragdolls it away in the direction of the blast. The enemy's attack damage falls for 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 seconds and it is dealt 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage. The enemy is separated from their soul, which remains in place for 15 seconds. **Damage is affected by Power Strength. **Range is affected by Power Range. **Debuff duration is affected by Power Duration, while the soul's duration is not. *The soul of an enemy is left in place at the location where they got hit by Tribute, and appears as a shadow replica of the target. If Titania picks it up, she is granted one of four different auras dependent on the enemy affected. The strength of each aura can stack from picking up multiple souls of the same type, which also refreshes its duration. All 4 auras can be active at once. The following different auras are available: |-|Dust = *The Dust aura reduces the accuracy of enemies within 30 meters around Titania by 10% for 120 seconds. Each additional stack will increase the effect by 10%, up to a maximum of 50% reduced enemy accuracy. **Enemy accuracy reduction, aura radius and duration are not affected by Power Strength, Power Range and Power Duration, respectively. **Enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by ranged enemies, such as Lancers or Crewmen. |-| Thorns = *The Thorns aura will reflect 5% of the damage taken back to the attacker, up to 40 meters away, for 120 seconds. Each additional stack will increase the effect by 5%, up to a maximum of 25% damage reflection. Any allies within 35 meters around Titania will also benefit from Thorns' damage reflection. **Damage reflection, aura and ally buff radii, and duration are not affected by Power Strength, Power Range and Power Duration, respectively. **Allies and enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by melee enemies, such as Prod Crewmen and Chargers. |-|Entangle = *The Entangle aura slows down enemy movement within 10 meters around Titania by 5% for 120 seconds. Each additional stack will increase the effect by 5%, up to a maximum of 25% slower enemy movement. **Enemy movement debuff, aura radius and duration are not affected by Power Strength, Power Range and Power Duration, respectively. **Enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by heavy enemy units, such as Bombards and Ancient Disruptors. |-|Full Moon = *The Full Moon aura increases the damage companions deal by 15% for 90 seconds. Each additional stack will increase the effect by 15%, up to a maximum of 75% increased companion damage. Any teammates within 30 meters around Titania will also benefit from Full Moon's effects, increasing their respective companions' damage. **Companion damage bonus, ally buff radius and duration are not affected by Power Strength, Power Range and Power Duration, respectively. *Given by summoned enemies (such as Hyekka) and flying enemies (such as Leech Ospreys). *Souls created by Tribute display a symbol above them that denotes the aura they bestow. **The color of the souls and their symbols are affected by Titania's energy color. *Cast delay of 1.75 seconds is affected by Natural Talent. Casting interrupts movement and other actions, however, casting while in Razorwing mode only interrupts other actions and not movement. *Enemies previously affected by Tribute cannot be affected again, as they no longer have a soul to offer. *As of (undocumented), entering Razorwing mode removes all applied Tribute buffs and prevents Titania from gaining any additional bonuses from this ability. | tips = * Since souls sometimes tend to drift upwards, it is more convenient to use the ability while close to the target. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. }} See Also *Titania de:Tribut